The Two Ki, Intertwinded
by Kyoraka
Summary: You'll have to find out yourself.....don't wanna be a spoiler you know . lol


~Hey for all you Inuyasha fans out there I hope you enjoy this fan fic. Plus this is my very first one so don't make bad comments on it k? thanks~  
  
Chapter I: The Three Strangers, Revealed  
  
As chibi Kyoraka ran about the grass a desparete chibi Sango sprinted just behind her trying to tag her so she wouldn't be ' it ' anymore in their little game of tag. Sango surprisingly tagged he little neko youkai and fled from her as did everyone else. She tagged chibi Miroku within five seconds of running and jumped up and down in joy as he groped Kyoraka.  
  
Kyoraka swung around and a large red handprint appears on his cheek as he falls to the soft earth, wavy-teared. Chibi Inuyasha and the other chibis just stared in astonishment as Kyoraka stomps madly over to the well. The little Kagome walked over to her and comforts her.  
  
Chibi Kagome: Hey it's ok Kyoraka.c'mon let's play another game. What do you say?  
  
Chibi Kyoraka: Sure! I'll play another game with you guys! *smiles and huggles Kagome*  
  
Miroku getting up, seeking for a little playful revenge pushes the two down the well, teleporting them back to Kagome's era.  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: You baka! I'm the one with the Shikon no Tama and do you know what that means?!?  
  
Chibi Miroku: What?  
  
Chibi Sango: That the two are stuck in Kagome's time and they'll never come back for a long while. *begins to sob*  
Ten years later In Kagome's room the two study for a big exam for geography class.  
  
Kagome: Hey Kyoraka?  
  
Kyoraka: Yes Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Do you remember ten years back when we were in the Feudal Era playing tag.?  
  
Kyoraka: *is a tad bit irritated by that thought of what happened that very day* Yes and what of it?  
  
Kagome: Well I just thought I'd lighten up the mood by reminding us of good times.that's all.  
  
Kyoraka: GOOD TIMES! YOU CALL THEM GOOD TIMES! I WAS PRACTICALLY BANISHED FROM MY TIME AND HAD TO ADDAPT TO LIFE IN THIS TIME AND YOU CALL THEM GOOD TIMES!  
  
Kagome: Sorry! *puts her hands together and apologizes* I apologize for my mistake! Please forgive me!  
  
Kyoraka: It's okay it's not your fault. I overreacted I should be the one apologizing.  
  
Kagome: *blinks*  
  
Kyoraka: Forget it let's just go to bed because there's school tomorrow and I really want to score a good grade for tomorrow's exam. Okay?  
  
Kagome: K well good night then. *smiles*  
  
Chapter 1: The Three Strangers, Revealed cont'  
  
Kyoraka: *smiles and goes into her room across the hall and climbs into her pallet they had made for her to sleep in and lies there thinking, and looks at the ceiling blankly, then letting the chilled eastern winds take her into a deep slumber*  
  
The next morning the two awake to the songbirds' soft, sweet chirping, and get ready for school. Once ready the two sat down for breakfast, ate quickly and exited the home.  
  
As they walked to school along side each other they talked about how Hojo asked Kagome out to the movies again and how she avoided it by making another excuse.  
  
Kyoraka: he actually believed your excuse of being sick?!?  
  
Kagome: Yeah.he can really be baka sometimes. *snickers*  
  
Kyoraka: *laughs lightly, con sealing her mouth with a hand*  
  
Continuing through the ebony iron gates, a golden plate reveals the name of the school "Aoi no Hana High School." As they entered Hojo confronted Kagome and gave her a dozen roses.  
  
Kagome: *blinks* What are these for?  
  
Hojo: *smiles* I thought these might cheer you p since you're sick and all.  
  
Kagome: Yeah thanks a lot.  
  
As the school bell rings the two girls hurry on to class. Once inside the classroom they sat at their seats waiting for the teacher to greet them.  
  
Teacher: Hello students there's a bit of bad news and a bit of good news for today. The bad news is that we have that geography exam, the good news is that we have three new students that will be joining us for the rest of the semester. Why don't you three take a seat over by those two *points to the seats around Kagome and Kyoraka*  
  
The shadowed faced students sat at the seats closest to the girls being as silent as possible unless spoken to.  
  
Kyoraka: Hello, welcome to the Hell class.  
  
Sango: Kyoraka you don't recognize us?  
  
Kyoraka: No I do not sorry  
  
Miroku: Wow Kyoraka you look good in that uniform! *gropes her*  
  
Kyoraka: MIROKU! *slaps his cheek and Sango pulling on his ear*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?!? Sango?!? Miroku.*makes an unsuprised face at Miroku then smiles*  
  
Teacher: *passes out the papers and comes to the new students* You three don't have to take the exam if you don't like.  
  
Sango/Inuyasha/Miroku: No we're not going to take the exam thank you. 


End file.
